This invention relates to the art of ammunition testing apparatus, and more particularly to new and improved calibration means for such apparatus.
One area of use of the present invention is in measuring through the case wall of an unmodified cartridge the chamber pressure developed during tests of guns and ammunition. Such ammunition testing apparatus comprises a test barrel, means at one end for holding a cartridge therein for test firing, and a transducer mounted in the barrel at that end and operatively contacting the cartridge for converting pressure changes into electrical signals. Heretofore, the transducer was calibrated in a separate simulated chamber and then removed and re-installed in the test barrel for test firing. Dimensional differences between the simulated chamber and the test barrel can cause significant errors in indicated peak pressure.